


Dark Blue

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Kurt and Blaine, Fluff, Hummel-Anderson Child - Freeform, Hummel-Anderson Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, ParentsKlaine, Past Mpreg, Sick Fic, Young Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter gets sick.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Dark Blue

Kurt and Blaine were running around their apartment getting ready for their morning classes at NYADA AND NYU. Kurt’s in his last year of school while Blaine is only a junior, but the two have been managing with their two year old twin daughters. They were an unexpected surprise for the couple but they gave parenting a chance and now don’t know what they would do if they didn’t have their girls, even though they became parents at the tender ages of 20 and 21. 

They live in a small apartment together in the city and have been trying to make ends meet while providing for their girls on top of school and work. It’s definitely a challenge but they’ve been getting by.

It was Blaine’s job to get the girls dressed in the morning before he brought them to the daycare center that was a couple blocks down from NYU. Kurt wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of sending his girls there but with a lot of convincing from Blaine, they enrolled the girls there. The staff was great and were very flexible with Blaine and Kurt’s schedules to work around their girls. 

This morning, while Blaine was getting Gabriella dressed in the almost exact outfit as her twin, Mackenzie, he noticed how pale she looked. Without notice, Mackenzie had tottled out of their shared bedroom and went into the kitchen where her mother was preparing breakfast for his family. 

When Kurt saw his daughter fully dressed, he gasped and smiled at her. “Hi baby girl!” He picked her up and sat her on his hip as he finished making his veggie omelet. “Where’s daddy and Gabby? Did they get lost?” He asks. 

“No mama! Gabby ‘ick.” 

“What baby? What about Gabby?” He put her into her booster seat on the chair and strapped her in. He poured some apple juice into their sippy cups and handed Mackenzie hers as Blaine walked out with Gabby on his hip. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head was laying on his shoulder. 

“Aww, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” Kurt asks, rubbing his daughter’s back. 

“No, I think someone’s coming down with a cold.” Blaine says and carries her over to the living room. He sits on the couch and adjusts Gabby so she was sitting on his lap. Kurt sat beside them, leaving Mackenzie at the table with her juice and some fruit he cut up. He kept an eye on her but was more concerned about Gabby. “She feels kinda warm babe. I don’t think we should bring her to daycare today.” 

Kurt sighs and stares at his daughter, almost asleep in his husband’s arms. “Well, I’ll stay with them.” 

“What? No, babe you have a lot on your plate already. Let me.” Blaine protests. 

“Blaine, as much as I hate to say it but you know she’s gonna want me all day. It’s happened before when they were sick.” 

“I know.” Blaine sighs and hears Gabby whine in his ear. “Aw, sweetheart. Do you want mommy to stay home with you today?” 

She nods against his shoulder and Kurt sadly smiles, glancing back at Mackenzie. “Maybe we should leave them both home just in case?” His other daughter happily ate her fruit, unbeknownst to what was going on in the living room. 

“Okay. But are you sure you’ll be fine with them today? I’d feel much better if I stayed home too.” 

“Blaine, you have that project for your business class. I don’t want you missing that, besides they can just reschedule my performance since they’re happening all week. I’ll be fine.” He holds his hands out and Blaine transfers their daughter over to him. Kurt felt how warm she was and frowned. “Poor baby.” 

He rubbed his daughter’s back as they got off the couch together. 

“I made us breakfast. Why don’t you go eat while I get her changed into some jammies.” 

Blaine nods at his husband’s words and walks over to the kitchen table, joining Mackenzie, while Kurt makes his way to the girls’ room. He sat Gabby down onto her “big girl bed” and went into the dresser pulling out a pair of matching Little Mermaid pjs. He changed her out of her day clothes and got her pjs on then picked her up again. 

“Let’s go check your temp, sweetie.” He brought her over to the bathroom and opened the cabinet, grabbing the thermometer. “This won’t hurt, baby, I promise. I just have to leave it in for a few seconds, okay?” She nods listening to her mother as he sat her on the edge of the tub. He tilted her head to the side and stuck it into her ear. After 30 seconds it beeped and read, 99.9. “Slight fever, not bad.” He sighs and disposes of the plastic piece in the trash can. “Wanna go lay in mommy and daddy’s bed for now?” She nods again and holds her arms up for Kurt. 

He carried his baby girl into their room and unmade the bed he made an hour ago. She crawled under the covers and cuddled into Blaine’s pillow. He put on a disney movie for her and made sure she was good before going out to see his husband and other daughter. “I’ll be back in a few, baby.” He tells her and closes the door, leaving a crack. 

Blaine and Mackenzie were having a blast playing with the fruit on her tray. 

“Mama! Wook!” She held up a piece of her banana and squashed it in between her fingers. “Messy.” 

“Yeah that’s right, it is messy.” He laughs and kisses her cheek then sits down next to her so he could eat his breakfast. 

The three of them finished eating together then Blaine hurried to get his shoes on and messenger bag before heading out. He shrugged on his jacket and checked the clock on the stove. 

“I have to leave Kurt. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay with them today?” He asks. 

Kurt nods while wiping Mackenzie’s hands and face, “Yes Blaine. We’ll be fine.” H e unstraps Mackenzie from her seat and sets her on the floor. “Say bye bye to daddy.” 

She ran over to Blaine and wrapped her arms around his legs, “Bye daddy! I wuv yous.” 

“Aww, my baby.” He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “I love you too. Be good for mommy okay? Sissy’s sick so she needs to rest.” 

“Pwomise I good, daddy.” She says and smiles, getting a smile from both of her parents. 

“Alright munchkin.” He ruffles her dark curls and kisses the top of her head. “I have to go but I’ll see you guys later.” He says and comes up giving Kurt a kiss. “Bye baby. Call me if you need me.” 

“I will. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Blaine gives him one more peck on the lips then leaves their apartment. 

Kurt felt Mackenzie grab his hand and he looked down at her, “Gabby’s resting so we have to be quiet today okay? Sissy’s don’t feel good and we want her to get better right?” 

“Yeah mama!” She nods as they walk past his bedroom and into the girls’ room, again. 

“We’re gonna get into our comfy clothes first then we’ll go watch some movies together on the couch, okay?” 

She enthusiastically nods again and lets Kurt change her into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. Then he goes into his closet and changes into a pair of yoga pants and some old shirt he had. Before leaving his room, he checked Gabby who was asleep on his bed. He felt her head and she was still a little warm but not too alarming. He pulled the blankets up a bit and moved her hair away from her face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead then joined Mackenzie in the living room. 

“Alright sweet pea.” Kurt helps his daughter as she climbs onto the couch. “What movie should we watch first?” 

“Ummmm.” She tapped her hand against her chin, going into deep thought. “Faiwes mama. Faiwy movie!”

“Tinker bell?” 

“Yes!” She cheers and Kurt shushes her. “We have to be quiet, baby. Sissy’s sleeping, remember?” 

“Sowwy, mama.” 

“It’s okay, love.” He kisses her cheek and goes to put the movie into the DVD player. He presses play and cuddles with his daughter on the couch, getting ready to start their movie. 

**\---**

It was almost 12:30 and Kurt just finished making lunch for everyone. He figured some homemade chicken soup would be perfect for Gabby, and well because it was a family favorite. 

He took the pot off the burner since it was still very hot and got three bowls out with spoons. 

“Mama. I go potty.” Mackenzie stood next to the fridge crossing her legs. 

“You have to go potty?” She nods and does a little dance letting her mother know she really needed to go. “Okay, babe. Let’s go.” He takes her hand and brings her over to the bathroom in the hallway. 

He and Blaine potty trained their girls when they were about a year old. They were both pretty fast learners and wore pull ups occasionally but Kurt makes sure they practice using the restroom instead of having an accident. 

Letting her do her business, he waited on the other side of the door with his arms crossed. Down the hall, Gabby started to wake up and searched around the room for Kurt or Blaine. 

“Mama?” She called out, her voice weak and shaky. 

Kurt’s head lifts up as he hears her voice then the toilet flushes behind him. 

“Mama?” She calls out again and can hear her moving on the bed. 

“Hang on a second, baby. I’ll be right there.” He says back and goes into the bathroom to find Mackenzie pulling up her pants. “Wash your hands.” He tells her and pulls out the step stool for her. She lathers the soap in her palms then rinses them off and dries with a towel. 

“Your sister’s waking up so I’m gonna go check on her okay? Go sit in the living room and mommy will be right out.” She nods, listening to him as they part ways. 

Kurt went into his bedroom and saw Gabby sitting up in the bed, looking worse. 

“Oh honey.” He sadly sighs going over to his sickly pale daughter. She was sweating and clammy and just looked horrible. He felt her forehead again and she was hot, like really hot. Her whole body had heat radiating off it, making Kurt concerned. 

“I’m gonna call your doctor and see if she can see you today, okay?” She weakly nods and lays back against the pillows. 

“Chest hurt mama.” She whines, holding her hand over her chest. 

“Your chest hurts? Okay. Let me go get my phone and I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room and searches from his phone in the living room. Unable to find it for a few minutes, he finally remembers leaving it by the stove and goes to retrieve it but suddenly hears Gabby gasping for air in the bedroom. 

“Gabby? Baby?” He ran back down the hall and she was sitting back up in bed with her hands pressed to her chest, struggling to breathe. “Oh my god.” He swallows as his blood runs cold. 

Trying to stay calm, he quickly called her pediatrician and told him to take her to the emergency room. When he hung up, he picked up Gabby and ran out of the room to get Mackenzie. 

“Mackenzie, we have to take sissy to the hospital so can you get your shoes for mommy and put them on like a big girl, please?” He asks his two year. 

She gets their velcro sneakers and slides them onto her feet while Kurt puts Gabby’s on then grabs their jackets, his keys, wallet, and phone. He took one look around making sure everything was off and left the apartment.

“Ma..Mama.” Gabby continued to gasp for air and still struggled. 

“Shh, I know it hurts baby. Mommy’s gonna get you help.” 

He held onto his girls tightly and flagged down a cab. They got in and Kurt yelled at the guy to take them to the hospital and step on it. 

In the backseat, Kurt held Gabby to his chest while Mackenzie sat, petrified next to him. She didn’t understand what was happening and it frightened her that her mommy was scared. 

Gabby kept trying to breathe and would end up in a coughing fit, causing her to panic as she couldn’t get much air in or out of her airway. Kurt tried to keep her calm while clutching his phone in his hands as he called his husband. 

As Blaine’s phone rang, he walked out of the library on campus and smiled as Kurt’s name flashed across the scene. 

“Hi, babe. What’s up?” He asks.

His heart drops as he hears Kurt struggle to talk and the sounds of someone vigorously coughing in the background. 

“Kurt? What’s wrong? You’re scaring me!” Blaine looked around as people walked by him. He was worried his husband wasn’t talking and thought the worst. 

“B-Blaine, i-it’s Gabby.” Kurt chokes out. “M-Meet us at T-Tisch H-Hospital....Hurry.” 

“I’m on my way.” Blaine hung up and ran to the subway, praying the six train wasn’t delayed. The subway came and Blaine got on, holding onto the bar, as tears threatened to spill. Something was seriously wrong and he needed to be with his family. 

Meanwhile, Kurt and his girls were brought to the hospital and he ran in with Gabby in his arms and Mackenzie behind him. 

“Help! I need help! She’s sick and she can’t breathe! Please!” He shouts, gaining attention from the ER staff. A few nurses and doctors come over to them with a bed. Kurt lays her down and the doctor pulls out a flashlight. 

“Eyes aren’t dilated. Sweetie, my name is Doctor Cabbone. Are you having trouble breathing?” 

Gabby nods, gasping from air again. 

The doctor nods and tells them to bring her to a room. 

“We’re gonna take care of you alright, sweetheart. I promise.” She says to his daughter. “What’s her name?” She asks Kurt. 

“Gabriella Hummel-Anderson.” He tells her. 

She nods then follows them to the back while Kurt was forced to stay behind with Mackenzie.

“Mama?” Mackenzie whines and tugs on the hem of Kurt’s shirt. He bent down and picked her up. He held her against his chest and they cried together.

“Sissy’s gonna be okay, I promise.” He pet her hair and kissed her head a few times, walking over to a set of chairs in the waiting room. He rocks his daughter in his arms, causing her to doze off while they wait to hear about Gabby. 

Twenty minutes later, Blaine ran into the ER looking for his family. He spots Kurt and runs to his husband, who sees him and can’t move because of their daughter sleeping on him. 

“What happened?” Blaine asks, cupping Kurt’s face. “Where’s Gabby?” 

“She...she-she-she woke up and l-looked worse s-so I le-eft her for a second and-and-and she started g-gasping for air and-and-Shh, okay baby. It’s okay.” Blaine calms Kurt as she starts to get worked up again. “Have you heard anything yet?” He asks. 

Kurt shakes his head and moves Mackenzie since he was starting to get uncomfortable. Blaine looked around and sighed. He ran his hand over his perfectly gelled hair and took a seat next to Kurt. He grabbed his husband’s hand and squeezed it, letting him know things were gonna be okay. 

An hour goes by and Kurt was almost asleep but was startled when he heard a pair of heavy doors close. His eyes went to the sound and saw the doctor from before. He tapped his husband’s arm and they both got up, going over to her. 

The doctor smiled when she saw them, “Gabriella’s parents, correct?” She asks. 

“Uh yes. Is she okay? Is she alive?” Kurt asks, panic in his voice. 

“She’s alive, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. We got her breathing stabilized and ran a few tests on her.” 

“And what were they? Is she gonna be okay?” 

“Yes. She has a severe case of bronchitis and asthma, which is why she’s been feeling sick and having trouble breathing.” She explains. “She’s in a room now and has been asking for you so I promised her I’d come back out to get you guys.” 

“Poor thing, she must be so scared by herself.” Kurt says while trying to slowly wake up Mackenzie. 

“Actually she was pretty brave back there. She told me she was a big girl after we got her situated.” 

Both Kurt and Blaine smile at their girl and her confidence.

“C’mon I’ll take you back to see her.” She nods towards the doors and they follow her. 

Mackenzie started to wake up in her mother’s arms and he put her down so she could walk. She held onto Blaine’s hand while the two were taken to Gabby’s room. 

Doctor Cabbone opened the door and let them in. 

Kurt walked in first and gasped when he saw his baby girl awake and smiling. She looked a lot better and not as sickly. He saw she had an IV in her hand but was relieved she was okay. 

“Hi baby.” He goes and gives her a gentle hug and pulls a chair up next to the bed. “Are you feeling a little better?” 

“Yeah mama.” She nods and her parents smile at each other. 

“Now, as you can see we started on an IV just to get some fluids into her system. I also started her on an antibiotic which I will prescribe to your pharmacy, as well as two inhalers. One is a rescue inhaler and the other is a steroid inhaler.” 

“What’s the difference?” Blaine asks. 

“The rescue inhaler is if her steroid inhaler runs out or someone forgets it, then she’ll use that one. The steroid inhaler is to be used twice a day when she wakes up and in the evening.” She explains. “If it’s okay with you guys, I’d like to test your other daughter just to see if she could possibly have asthma. It’ll only take a few seconds of your time, and again, it’s completely up to you two.” 

“I think she should do it.” Kurt nods, glancing up at Blaine. “Mackenzie, Doctor Cabbone is gonna give you a test to see if you have asthma like sissy. Are you gonna be a big girl and let her do it?” He asks his other daughter as she stands next to Blaine’s leg. 

Her blue eyes travel up and look at Doctor Cabbone. 

“I promise it won’t hurt.” She says. “Will you trust me?” 

Mackenzie slowly nods and the doctor smiles down at her. 

“Great! Let me go get the breathing tube and will do the test.” She says and leaves the family of four alone in the small room. 

Kurt reached over and held onto Gabby’s hand, brushing his thumb along her knuckles. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, baby. You really scared me before.” 

“Sowwy mama.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He wipes his tears and kisses her forehead. 

Doctor Cabbone returns with the breathing tube for Mackenzie to test out of. She had her stand up straight and breathe into the tube as hard as she could. It took a few seconds for her to do that then she listened to her lungs and couldn’t detect anything. 

“Everything sounds clear, but just in case she has an episode she can use the inhaler. If that happens, I’d take her to her pediatrician and have her tested again just to be on the safe side.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Blaine says and pulls Mackenzie onto his lap. 

“You’re welcome. I’m gonna keep her until that runs out,” She points to the IV bag hanging on the pole next to Gabby’s bed. “Then I’ll send over her discharge papers and get you guys on your way.” 

“Great, thank you.” Kurt says with a smile. 

She nods and walks out of the room. 

He sighs looking back towards his daughter as she drifted off to sleep, never letting go of his hand. 

**\---**

The family was back home later that evening. Both girls were asleep so Kurt and Blaine put them to bed in their room then the two went to sit in the living room. 

As Blaine sat beside his husband, he could tell something was bothering Kurt. 

“What’s wrong, love?” He asks and rubs Kurt’s legs beside him. Kurt took one look at Blaine and broke down. His sobs echoed around their apartment and hit Blaine right in the heart. “Oh baby, c’mere.” Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and holds his husband’s trembling body against his. 

“I-I’m so overwhelmed, Blaine!” He sobs to his husband. “W-With school and-and-and work and the kids, it-it’s too much.” 

Blaine rubbed his husband’s back, trying to soothe him. He didn’t expect Kurt to be the one to break but now realizing how their lives picked up so quickly since the kids were born, it’s insane what their lives are like. 

“Hey you know what Kurt?” He whispers into his husband’s ear. Kurt’s cries softened and he moved so he was facing Blaine. “I think we need to have some mommy and daddy time.” He purs against Kurt, getting a smile in return. “C’mon, I have an idea.” 

Blaine leads Kurt into their bathroom. He shuts the door behind him and turns on the faucet, starting to undress Kurt. Once Kurt was fully naked, Blaine helped him into the tub then lit some candles around them. 

“I’ll be back.” He whispers, turning off the faucet. 

Kurt smiles as Blaine goes in for a kiss and locks their lips. He watches his husband walk out then return a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set the bottle on the side of the tub and got undressed himself before getting into the tub with Kurt. 

Blaine popped open the bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass, and handed one to Kurt. He takes his and they cling them together before taking a sip. 

“This is just what I needed.” Kurt sighs, relaxing against the tub. “A little mommy and daddy time.” 

The two enjoy their bath together, keeping things quiet and relaxing. Neither of them spoke and just sat under the warm water. Kurt kept his eyes closed while Blaine watched him and never took his eyes off him. 

After their bath, Kurt took Blaine into their bedroom and pushed him onto their bed. Not even caring if they were naked or wet, he climbed on top of his husband and straddled him before smashing their lips together. 

They kissed and kissed each other hard like it was the end of time and they’d never be able to share this feeling ever again. Trying to get a few words in, Kurt shuts Blaine up by still kissing him some more but eventually pulls away. 

“Thank you.” He pants, centimeters away from Blaine’s face. “For everything.” 

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and flips him over, “Anything for you my love.” They continue to kiss in bed and after their make out sesh, they decide to order take out for dinner and enjoy what's left of their night. 

**\---**

Kurt and Blaine were asleep in their bed, the tv was on at a low volume, and left the room dimly lit with whatever show was playing on the screen. 

A sound started to come on over the baby monitor Kurt hooked up before they went to sleep. It started to get louder and louder, waking Kurt. He stirred on the bed and groaned, lifting his head off the pillow, looking around confused. 

He jumps as he hears Gabby gasping for air again over the monitor and he flies off the mattress. 

“Blaine!” He shakes his husband awake. “Blaine, it’s Gabby!” 

Kurt runs down the hall into the girls room where Gabby was once again struggling to breathe and Mackenzie was awake and scared for her sister. She began to cry seeing her parents rush to her sister’s side, helping her. 

“Here Kurt!” Blaine tosses Kurt the inhaler and he pulls Gabby onto his lap, shaking the small chamber. 

“Ready baby?” He asks. She nods and opens her mouth. He gives her two puffs and she takes a deep breath both times letting it travel down the back of her throat. “Good girl. See, it’s okay. You just had a little scare, but it’s all better now.” 

She slowly started to breathe normal again and Mackenzie was still crying in her bed. Blaine picks her up while Kurt holds Gabby to his chest. He rubs her back and starts to rock her in his arms. 

“It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. I’m never gonna let anything happen to you.” He whispers into her ear. “Mommy’s never gonna let anything happen to you.” 

“Mama chest huwts.” 

“Your chest still hurts, baby?” She nods and he sighs. “What if mommy rubs some Vicks on your chest and help it feel better? Would you like that?” 

“Mhm.” She hums. 

“Okay, sweetheart. Let’s go into mommy and daddy’s room and I’ll get it for you sweet pea.” 

Kurt and Blaine carry their girls into their bedroom and lay them both on their bed. Kurt went to get the vapo rub while Blaine put a shirt on and climbed into bed next to his girls. Kurt comes back out with the Vicks and sits on the bed next to Gabby, lifting her shirt. He rubs the menthol cream onto her chest. 

He sets the small container on his nightstand then goes to wash his hands in the bathroom. He returns back to bed and gets in with his girls squished between him and Blaine. The two get comfortable between their mommy and daddy and fall asleep shortly after. 

Both Kurt and Blaine smile at their daughters and reach over them, kissing each other goodnight. Neither of them would ever trade this life for anything else. They have their girls and they have each other, and that’s all they need.


End file.
